Germanium gamma-ray imaging detectors will improve the quality of in-vivo molecular-imaging applications. The objective of this program is the development of the Germanium Gamma Cameras (GGCs) as modular component detector heads suitable for convenient integration into the molecular-imaging systems of other companies and research groups for small field-of-view SPECT and planar imaging applications, such as preclinical imaging and Breast Specific Gamma Imaging. The Germanium Gamma Cameras will be iteratively developed through the fabrication and optimization of numerous GGC prototypes. The GGC prototypes will be incrementally evolved by modifying the geometry, optimizing the spatial resolution, and increasing the size of our existing imaging germanium-detector product line. The fast-track SBIR mechanism has been selected because of the advanced starting point provided by the technical success of our existing systems and the relatively well defined geometric constraints associated with small field-of-view imaging applications. By the end of Phase II, the capacity will exist to manufacture and sell modest numbers of GGCs to companies and research groups. At such time, Phase-III commercialization partnerships will be formed and capital will be raised for larger-scale production of GGCs for specific high-resolution small field-of-view molecular-imaging applications. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Germanium Gamma Camera detector heads will be developed as components for high-resolution medical-imaging systems for diagnosing cancer in humans and studying animal models in cancer research. Germanium Gamma Cameras will improve diagnosis and research resulting in better health care at lower cost.